What's wrong with everybody?
by hgrhfgds
Summary: Its the christmas holidays. As usual some students leave for their holidays and some stay back but something is wrong with the Gryffindor common room. This includes everyone from 1st year to 7th year students except.....Harry &.........
1. A perplexed Harry

**Chapter 1: A perplexed Harry**

Harry wakes up one Saturday morning- that is on Christmas to find that he was the only one in the dorm. He checked the time and then realized he had got up too late. He guessed that all of them would have gone to have their breakfast. But Harry had his thoughts..._why didn't Ron wake me up?...he usually never allows me to sleep this late on Christmas morning...he gets very exited after seeing his presents!..._and then he realized that he hadn't got any presents for Christmas...not even from Molly Weasly.

Harry was puzzled...he got up...took a long, hot shower and went down for his breakfast.

On the way he didn't meet any one. The corridors where empty. He went down thinking he would find a bunch of students waiting for him and wishing him a very happy Christmas and involving him in a dozen conversations. He entered the hall to find no one in the Gryffindor table. Not 1 student appeared to be sitting on the table...even nearly headless nick was missing. Harry thought..._What? Am I that late...where are everyone?..._

The other table's had their respective students. Harry was wondering what was going on?

He sat in silence and had his breakfast. He thought of many things as he ate. The only thing that kept hitting his head every minute was _"Oh! Wow! What a wonderful Christmas morning"._

He started wondering whether he had done something wrong. Then his thoughts wandered towards Hermione and Ron who had recently become a couple. Harry was happy for them and occasionally he thought whether he was wasting their time when they could be together.

As he was involved in his thoughts about Ron and Hermione...he forgot about the weird things that happened that morning. He finished his breakfast and slowly dragged himself to the grounds as he had apparently become tired after eating.

As he entered the grounds...he saw all the 6th years where happily playing in the snow. A smile appeared on his face as he saw each of them. He looked around for Ron and Hermione...he couldn't find them and so started walking towards all the 6th years who hadn't gone back home for their Christmas. He was a little surprised as he thought all of them where going home as they had told him a week back that they where going back. He thought that the only people staying back from 6th year where himself, Ron, Hermione and Ginny.

He walked towards all of them...while doing so he made a head count. There were 10 of them. He approached them and all of them continued playing as though they never saw Harry.

Harry was a little shocked. He thought..._am I that thin or is there something wrong with their eye sites..._

He waited for a minute or 2 for them to realize he had come...and then awkwardly said..."Hey guys! ...watcha doing? "

They all stopped playing and their faces became grim and serious...Then one of them shouted out..."can't u see? We are cooking food? "

All of them started laughing. Harry thought it was a joke and laughed along with them but something in his head said that there was something wrong.

He said slowly "that was funny!...anyways...I thought all of you were going back to your places for Christmas?...how come you're staying back...? "

Then Dean said with a look of boredom on his face "we are staying back potter and it isn't like we have to tell u everything before doing it right?...so cya then potter"

Saying this all of them left Harry standing there with a hurt and shocked look on his face.

Harry thought... _what's wrong with all of them...? Why is Dean talking to me like that? He's always been on my side for everything and a good friend..._

Harry was now full of thoughts and scratching his chin he left the grounds back to the Gryffindor common room.

Harry slowly walks into the Gryffindor common room and takes a seat near the window. He looks out of the window to see Ron and Hermione talking with Dean and Parvati and they seemed to be laughing their head off about something. _Are they laughing at me/..._thought Harry but shook his head as this thought appeared in his head. _No way...Hermione would be red with anger if she found out what Dean told me and Ron would have a murderous…..._thought Harry.

Harry became depressed and went to his dorm and lay on his bed. He lazed around thinking why Hermione who always cared about him didn't look for him today or even wish him. As Harry lay on his bed...he slept off. He had a dream in which he saw himself alone in a dark gloomy forest and as he walked along its narrow forests he found a camping area and is was happy to see all his friends there including Ron and Hermione. He goes to talk with them when they all see him and start screaming at him like he's some kind of a carnivorous animal. They all pick him up and kick him out of that place.

Harry woke up with a start to find that he was lying on the ground. Apparently he had been thrown out of the bed by the dream. He lay on the ground and groaned as his body started aching. When he looked below his bed, he saw a parcel. He reached out to it and saw that it was Christmas present from Ginny. He smiled as he saw this. He opened it. It was very beautiful card which sang **_Merry Christmas dear Harry!. _**He smiled and told himself… _ha! Finally…something that reminds me that today is Christmas. Thanks Ginny, _he told himself as though the message would reach her. He tried to think of what present he had given her and then he remembered that he had given her a flowery bracelet. He was happy with what he had given her and he stared at the parcel for sometime

He got up and shouted at himself for sleeping half the morning. He walked out of the dorm to find no one in there. He went back to the same place he sat before going to his dorm and stared outside the window. All the 10 people who had made his morning miserable and Ron and Hermione where sitting under a tree talking something which seemed to him that was very interesting. He had thought of going and joining them but thought against it as he didn't want to make his Christmas even miserable.

His eyes went to Ginny. She was still sitting alone under the tree and was engrossed in her book. He was staring at her when he realized she was wearing the bracelet he had given her. This made him happy...

He smiled to himself and forgetting about the others he headed off to the kitchens to hook himself with a snack as he was starving

He came back after an hour or so.

While heading back through the corridors to the Gryffindor common room he saw Parvati on the way. He said "hey Parvati" but she avoided him as though he was a statue and continued on her way.

Harry stood there perplexed

With his thoughts astray he walked on...he met Dean, Padma, Colin and all those he considered his good friends. They behaved the same way Parvati did.

Harry was totally shocked. What had he done?

He walked into the pink lady's portrait as he was sooo engrossed in his thoughts. The lady started screaming at him. He gave the password and ran in. He met Ron and a sign of relief came onto his face. He now decided to ask Ron what was wrong with everyone. As he approached Ron he said "hey Ron...where have you..." but he was interrupted by Ron who said " Sorry Harry...but I got to go...have to see Hermione...she's waiting..." and with that he was off.

Harry stood there as sadness creped into his face.

He turned to go resume his seat near the window...but saw Hermione who was descending down the stairs from her dorm. Harry saw her and a little ray of hope shined on him.

He started " hey hermi ..." but was again interrupted by Hermione who said "sorry Harry...no time...I am off to see Ron"... and she was off.

Harry stood rooted on the spot..._Hermione...? Hermione? Was that Hermione who spoke with me?...no way..._he thought.

He was lost now. He resumed his place when suddenly some one came into the common room. It was Ginny. He looked up at her. She saw him, gave him a warm smile and said "hi Harry! Merry Christmas! "And she walked into the girl's dorm giving Harry another smile. All Harry could do was smile at her.

He was wondering how Ginny was not behaving weird as the others were.

Last night everyone was fine and they had played games and stuff as it was Christmas Eve

Harry thought…_….Why he sudden overnight change? Why is everyone behaving weird except Ginny? What's going on?_

A**U**T**H**O**R**S **N**O**T**E

**Did u all like it? please review...I want to know if u think my story line is good...I guess u can figure out what is going on... do u thnk its too big or boring or sumthn?**

**Anyways plss review and gv me suggestions...tyty!**


	2. Poor Harry

**Chapter 2: Poor Harry**

Harry was annoyed with what was going on with him and the others. He looked around to see if he could go talk to anyone. Whenever he sees someone, if he approaches them they would either give some excuse and get away or would act as though he is invisible. Harry was going mad. The whole of Saturday passed like this for Harry. He had dinner all alone that night. He had met Ron before dinner, but Ron promptly walked away from Harry without even saying a Hi. It was the opposite when he saw Ginny after dinner. She said a sweet Hi to him and went to have her dinner. Harry wished he had seen her before dinner and had it with her, he would have felt much better.

He went into his dorm to go to bed. No one was in there. He lay on the bed but wasn't able to sleep. He was really disappointed. The only one who seemed to talk to him was Ginny. She, as he guessed, does not know what's going on over here. He thought he ought to go ask everybody why they weren't talking with him but immediately thought against it as he knew he hadn't done anything wrong for him to go ask them. He wanted them to come and say sorry to him for what they have been doing.

He lazed around on his bed, tried to close his eyes and go to bed, but nothing seemed to be working, he couldn't sleep. At 1:00, he was still awake. He was wondering why his dorm mates including Ron had not come to sleep. At 1:30, he went to check where they were. He slowly opened his dorm door to find that they were all sleeping in the common room. He was shocked and went back to his bed. _So _he thought, _they won't sleep where I am eh? I don't care. Let them go to hell!...DONT say that Harry, _he shouted at himself.

He walked around the room. He was now hurt. "That's it", he said aloud. "If they don't want to talk to me, I will do them that favour. I will not speak with them until and unless, they want to, I will only talk to those who wish to talk with me", he said and jumped onto his bed. He lay and again tried his best to sleep but wasn't able to. He told himself, "_Harry, why aren't you going to sleep? You did not do anything wrong for you to waste 1 whole night, its THEM who should not be going to sleep because its them who's doing wrong", he thought, turned around, made up his mind and was asleep in a minute. _

The next morning, the same things happened. Harry, according to his plan, did not speak or try to speak with anyone. No one said Hi to him, he didn't say hi to anyone, but the 1 person who did not miss to say hi to him was Ginny and he didn't forget to reply to her with a smile. By afternoon, Harry started feeling very lonely. No one to talk with, no one to play or hang around with, he felt like going back to the dursley's, but told himself, _Nah! I would get the same treatment there._

The 2nd day too passed on like this. Again no one slept with him in his dorm. He was all alone. The 3rd day started. Harry had too much of what was going on. He saw Hermione and Ron laughing and enjoying in the common room with many other people. Looking at their faces, Harry also wanted to join them but his ego thought better of him, he walked out of the common room and was off to the grounds.

It was already 3 in the afternoon and he hadn't spoken a word since morning except frequent hi's to Ginny. He thought he would go mute if this condition persisted. He desperately needed a friend. He walked into the grounds and sat under a tree. He sat staring at the lake when his eyes where distracted by a girl with shocking red hair walking towards the grounds. He smiled as he saw Ginny. He told himself…._looks like she is gonna start reading her book now, maybe I could go join her…..nah! I'll be a nuisance…._saying this he turned away from the thought.

But suddenly he felt someone sit next to him. He turned around to see that it was Ginny. She sweetly smiled at him and asked "Can I join you? "….and Harry immediately replied…"ya! Sure". He moved a bit so she could sit and he didn't no what to say (**obvious isn't it**). She started the conversation first……"so? Watcha doing Harry? "..

"Me" he asked….."What does it look like I am doing?" he asked her with a smile on his face.

"Mmmm……. Looks like you are trying your level best not to scream from Saturday. Am I right? "

Harry looked at her with a confused and shocked expression put together. He wondered how she knew. He thought…._Maybe she knows why the others are behaving this way to me…..I'll ask her?..._

"Harry", said Ginny as he was lost in his thoughts. "Oh! Sorry Ginny……mmmm……how do you know?" he asked her with a questioning look. "Well, I haven't seen you with them for almost 3 days now and you seem to be alone all the time, you eat alone, you also sleep alone…..right?"…she asked with a small smile. "Absolutely!" He said.

Harry was looking at Ginny and he thought…_well! She has observed me and understood me better than my BEST friends….. _" A question Ginny..." said Harry as Ginny turned around and sat across him " And what's that?"

She asked. " Why have you been all alone for almost 3 days when you could join them?" asked Harry with the questioning look again on his face. Ginny looked at him when he asked this question and started laughing. "I am supposed to be asking that question to you…….why haven't you been joining them?" she asked between laughs.

He immediately replied " no!no!no, answer me first Ginny…..why?" he asked with a playful look on his face.

Ginny smiled and said" well, its not me who's not joining them, its them who don't want me to join them" she said and continued to say " Don't ask me why cause I have no idea why they are doing this" she ended.

" Aahhh!" said Harry, "that's exactly my answer too" he said. Ginny looked at him. " What?...they have been doing that to you too?..." she asked with a concerned expression. "Yeah! They have" said Harry as he leaned on the tree.

"Well! I am doing them a favour of not talking to them and I guess that's your idea too" said Ginny as Harry nodded his head. " There is no point talking about them now, so why don't we do something….I am bored!" said Ginny as she looked around for a something. Harry was glad she said this because Harry was in no mood of talking about his "enemies" as he called them now. He asked her whether she would like to go to the library and have some chocolate. She started laughing and then said "Stop joking Harry…..what can we do?" she thought as she put her finger on her chin and started rubbing it. Harry was staring at her and thinking.

"Idea!" squeaked Ginny. " Lets play cards in the common room"…she said and looked at him for and answer, Harry thought and said " no! Not in the common room with THOSE people…..how about astronomy tower?" he asked with a broad smile on his face. She looked at him and said " Great idea lets go".. Saying this she got up. Harry refused to get up so she gave him her hand. He saw that she was wearing the bracelet he had given her. He got up and said" Thanks Ginny!...for the Christmas present…. I loved it" he said with a smile that would have killed old Ginny. Ginny said " Glad you like it! I thought you wouldn't… anyways….thanks for the bracelet….I love it ", she said pointing to the bracelet. Harry said" yeah! I can see that…." He said as he looked at her.

While walking toward the doors of Hogwarts, Harry, looking at Ginny, very badly wanted to tease her. He slowly moved closer to her and said " you know Ginny…..I am really surprised" he said with a mischievous grin. Ginny who was looking at her footsteps and walking….slowly looked up at Harry's face and asked " about what Harry? "

"Well!" said Harry as he moved closer and put an arm around her shoulder…" you don't seem to blush every time you see me nowadays…" he said as he stared grinning at the look on Ginny's face. Ginny's eye's widened and she looked back on the ground turning a little red and said " I….um... I am……mmmm….dunno…..why…." she said stammering and Harry not helping her much…..didn't take his hand from her shoulders but instead went down to her height and looked at her and had a look that was teasing her. He was expecting her to say something which Ginny couldn't at that moment. She looked up at him and he burst out laughing unable to look at Ginny's tomato colour face.

Ginny who realized she was being teased screamed " AGGRRRRRRHHHHHHH! Harry! How dare you! " She screamed and started hitting him (who was still laughing very badly) with the book and chased him up to the doors of Hogwarts and into them too……………

A**U**T**H**O**R**S **N**O**T**E

**Boring? Big? Dumb? Good? Sick? Nice? Bad?...anything….but plsssssssssssss review….plss….ty guys!**


	3. Harry and ginny Good friends

**Chapter 3: Harry and Ginny – Good friends**

The whole of Monday goes on with Harry and Ginny enjoying themselves. They played cards for hours together on the astronomy tower. They talked about all sorts of things. They sat alongside in silence and watched the sun setting. At around 8:30, they both felt their stomach growling at them, after which they decided to go down and have their dinner.

They entered the hall to see no one there (as they expected). They took a seat and ate in silence. After they both finished, Ginny turned towards Harry and said "Thanks Harry!... I had a wonderful time!" and she smiled at him. Harry smiled back at her and said "I should be telling that to you" and they both grinned. Then Harry said "actually…..we both shouldn't be saying that to each other" he said with a thoughtful look on his face. Ginny developed the same look and asked him "why so? "

"We are friends right….why would friends say thanks to each other for a wonderful evening?" he asked her with his eyebrows going up and down and a cute smile playing on his lips. Ginny smiled broadly as she heard this from Harry and then said "Right you are Harry….I take back my thanks" she said as though he took something that was very personnel to her. He laughed and said" yaya….take it back but I won't mine back too" he said and both burst out laughing. They got up and started walking towards the common room, happily laughing and joking.

They entered the common room and found no one there (as expected again). They groaned as they thought of going back to loneliness again. Ginny was the first to complain. "Awwwww! I have to go back to gloom land now" she said putting her head down. "What? Why? Do they annoy you in there?" Harry asked glumly as he thought of going back to what he called loan land now. "That would have been better, but I have to be alone" she said frowning.

Harry gaped at her…."you too, well! Where do the others sleep?" he asked frowning. "They all sleep in the 7th year dorm as all of those girls are off to their homes" she said looking up at Harry. He said"oh! Ok………goodnight then Ginny……if we stay in the common room for some more time the others will sleep out in the cold" he ended with a snigger. Ginny started laughing and said "right you are potter…..good night then…..cya tomorrow!" she said between laughs. They both bid each other good night and went into their respective dorms.

Harry :

10:00 pm

Harry entered the dorm and closed the door with his leg with a dreamy look on his face (this look includes a small and cute smile). He changed into his pyjamas and got into bed.

10:10 

He lay on the bed and tried to sleep but the days actions didn't allow him to. He was thankful to have a friend like Ginny.

10:12 

_Thanks Ginny! _He told himself. He thought of what all they did that day. He thought……. _I never knew Ginny was such a wonderful girl…………she's so lively and friendly. I wish I had come to know this Ginny before. This is my 6th year in Hogwarts and now I have just started becoming her friend. Dumb me!..._he hit his head in the process with his hand.

10:20

Still thinking about the day and mostly about Ginny………_what can we do tomorrow?..._turns in another direction to think.

10:40

Harry, who hadn't improved from 10:20 was still thinking………_Mmmm………….today is 1 day which has helped me forget the past few days……._

10:50

No improvement………_..She's so funny!...I like her jokes a lot…they make you laugh real hard don't they?..._he turned around to think of the jokes she had made today.

11:15

Don't worry people…..nothing has changed from 10:50……………._what can we do tomorrow other than play cards and joke about everything..?..._

11:30

Nothing still………_I think I'll go to bed now…….I'll think of what I can do tomorrow with her. _(Very soon realization……..that will get a standing ovation)

He turns around and goes to sleep with that dreamy look which stuck to his face at 10:00 pm…

Things aren't different with Ginny

Ginny

10:00pm

Ginny closed the dorm door with her legs, her face a little red and a sweet smile on her lips. She changed her clothes and went and made herself comfortable on her bed.

10:10

She lay on the bed and tried to sleep but the days actions didn't allow him to. She was thankful to have a friend like Harry.

10:12 

_Thanks Harry! _She told herself. She thought of what all they did that day. She said to herself………_ I knew Harry was this kinda guy. No wonder Ron and Hermione love him so much. _

10:20

_Oh! ….and I am not surprised I had a crush on this guy. Mmmm……….am I saying the right thing……..Ginny….be truthful to yourself….is it had or have………….?_

10:40

It continued……….._have…..no had…………….have……… no had……. no_

10:50

Finally………_I guess have……no had…..no have…….no……its has…….no……its have…..yes………decided…its have_…….. thinking this, she buried her face into her pillow because her face was now apple red.

11:15

_He is sooo cute………….so cheerful……..so lively………so helpful…….so funny……….so nice……….._

_But he said we were friends………..Ohoh!...now what?..._she turned around so she could think more comfortably.

11:30

Still going on…………….._Now what do I do?...he said we were friends….oooohh!..._she consoled herself saying….._don't worry gin…..we'll see what to do………..now go to bed………….you need to look fresh tomorrow when you get up…..you know why don't you?..._she winked at herself, grinned, turned around and slept with a smile that never left her face.

FINALLY………..both were asleep……Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz……………..

A**U**T**H**O**R**S **N**O**T**E

**Like it?...nopes……?...yes?...PLSS….review….tyty!**


	4. Nothing but FUN

**Chapter 4: Nothing but FUN**

"Who's there?" asked a squeaky voice. "Who is it?Who's there?" continued the voice as it heard 2 voices laughing about something in the closed classroom of transfiguration. When the 2 voices heard his voice, they immediately stopped talking. The dwarf like person opened the door to find Harry and Ginny standing on 2 desks and doing something.

"Peeves", they both said together with questioning looks. "oh! Potty and weazel eh?...what are you both doing down here?" he asked with a very mischievous look. Both Harry and Ginny asked together "What's your problem peeves?...get out of here….."they said together. Peeves who had never taken an insult to his head screamed "ooooooooooohhhh! Potty and weazel luuuuuuuuuuuuuuve each otheeer………" screaming so he ran out of the classroom towards the hall so he could scream this out in front of everyone.

Both Harry and Ginny said "Oh! Oh!" and Harry asked "What to we do now?" to Ginny who had turned a little red which Harry didn't notice. "Chase him down to the hall and prevent him from saying that" said Ginny looking into Harry's face. "Good idea……..common lets go" said Harry, grabbed Ginny's hand and both ran out of the classroom screaming out peeves name. They came to a turning where they saw peeves standing, with his legs and hand shivering at the sight of the bloody baron who was standing right in front of him. Both Harry and Ginny let out a sigh of relief. And Harry walked up to the baron and said something to him which wasn't audible. The bloody baron, listening to Harry, walked away from there giving peeves a murderous stare.

Now it was peeves turn to let out a sigh of relief. Then Harry and Ginny walked up to him and said "we'll take it as you won't go and scream out unnecessary stuff" asked Ginny with her eye brows furrowed. "Mmmm………no….I won't" said peeves. Harry smiled and said "but instead, you can throw dung bombs on filtch's door" he added with a twinkle in his eyes. Peeved returned his smile and was off to do his job. Ginny who was now lost in Harry's smile did not see peeves going. Harry started walking, when Ginny asked " why did you ask him to do that Harry?".

Harry answered with a smile "because he chased us all the way from the great hall to the 3rd floor for carrying food from the great hall………that isn't illegal….is it?" he asked Ginny as he turned his head towards her. She smiled at him and said "no Harry…….it isn't!". they both walked towards the ground to play in the snow for some time.

Out there, Harry walked behind Ginny who was near the lake staring into it, and pulled the neck of the shirt and threw snow into it. He then ran 2 feet away from her to see her expression. She was going blue because of the cold……she couldn't even scream….it was tooooooooo cold………She got so pissed as Harry was rolling on the ground laughing. She ran towards him screaming " AAaagHHhhh! Harry I am going to kill you for this….." she said, her teeth clenched. As he was already on the ground……..she didn't have to push him, instead she landed on him, and did the same to him (throw snow into his dress) but surprisingly he didn't go blue or complain. Instead, he laughed even harder and said "no use Ginny……..I wore a sweater inside knowing you would do the same if I did it to you" he said between laughs. She screamed and started hitting him but ended up laughing just like him.

After they both finished with this, their hands clutched to their stomachs, Harry said "you know, its more fun to do this to you than Hermione………cause, you do this to her, she won't react back, she'll just mind her own business and walk away, so me and Ron don have that much fun while doing this to her" he said with his eyes staring at the sky remembering those times. Ginny just smiled at him and then was lost in her own thoughts about HIM.

At around 8:30, after all the fooling around, they went to have their dinner. Before they started eating, a small girl from ravenclaw came over to them and told Harry that Dumbledore was looking for him. The girl ran away before Harry could ask her what it was about. So Harry looked at Ginny and said " sorry gin, will be right back" he said with a smile and was off. Ginny was shocked….she thought…….._he called me gin….he never calls me that…._and she ate silently, her thoughts in her own dream land.

Harry who had walked out of the great hall, suddenly realized………._what did I call her?...gin……….I have never called her that….have I? No I haven't. Weird….but it suits her very much……….very cute….just like her……oops!..._

_What are saying Harry……………..enough!...Dumbledore is waiting…._and he was off frowning at himself.

At 11:00, Harry was walking back towards the Gryffindor common room, his stomach grumbling…….he thought…._oh! I am hungry and no dinner………._he groaned. After sometime he again groaned as he thought of going to sleep alone without food. He walked silently and entered the common room, all his "enemies" were sleeping. He tip toed to his dorm so he doesn't wake anyone up, he opened his dorm door to find Ginny sitting there in silence staring at the window. Harry saw her and said "Ginny? What are you doing awake so late?" he asked her with a concerned look.

"Oh!... Harry. I was just waiting for you………..I managed to skip some supper for you from the great hall" she added with a smile and bringing in front of Harry a plate with some meat on it. Harry just stared at her, sat next to her and said "thanks Ginny!...you're such an awesome friend" saying so, he hugged her. Ginny became red (obvious) but said " ok Harry……….no thanks and all…………….you know right?" she said in a playful tone. He said smiling at her " yaya! I take it back…..now I need some food, I am starving" he said, took the plate and started eating. " Harry, why was Dumbledore searching for you?" asked Ginny. "Something about voldemort….that's all" said Harry as he ate. "Everything all right?" Ginny asked with a concerned look. "Everything fine, just something about his whereabouts" said Harry and continued eating.

After what seemed like an hour, they decided to go to bed. "Ginny" called Harry, "where are all the girls sleeping?" he asked her with a concerned look. "They are sleeping in their respective dorms" she said looking over at Harry. "Where are you going to sleep then?" he asked her. She shrugged and said "dunno, maybe the 7th year dorm". "ok!...you'll be alright?" asked Harry. " Ya! Ok….good night Harry" she said smiling sweetly. "Good night gin!...sweet dreams" he said as Ginny's stomach did a flip when he said gin.

She walked out of the dorm and into the 7th year dorm and went to bed. She lay, thinking about Harry and slowly dozed off.

Over here, with Mr. Potter, sleeping seemed to be difficult. There he goes now……………………………..

_She's so nice…..so concerned……..so cute……so beautiful on the inside and the outside……………………so much fun to hang out with…………………stop!...Harry….what's going on?...you like her…?...be true to yourself…..do you like her……think and then answer……………_Harry closed his eyes…………..thought about Ginny…..after about 2 minutes….his eyes shot opened, there was a twinkle in his eyes, he smiled………………….._yes……._he said…………..turned and was off to sleep.

Both Harry and Ginny had dreams about each other (haha!)

A**U**T**H**O**R**S **N**O**T**E

**Nice?...like it….boring?...bad….anything….plss give me suggestion and your opinions. TYTY!**


	5. Always adorable

**Chapter 5: Always adorable **

It was 4 in the evening. Harry and Ginny were sitting quietly on the astronomy tower sharing groundnuts they had got from the kitchens. Both had a long face put on. Harry noticing Ginny's face, slowly asked her "A penny for your thoughts?". She smiled at him and said "It's the others I am thinking about……" she trailed away. Harry looked at her in surprise and said "that's exactly why I am mood out too….." He said.

They both looked at the lake and Harry started by saying " It's Wednesday today…………I haven't spoken to them for almost 5 days now……..I still wonder what I did….. I miss them…………. Ron, with his usual dumb jokes, Hermione, everyone………"he finished as he fed himself a groundnut. Ginny felt sorry for him as he spoke but that was exactly the same way she was feeling too. Then she spoke "I feel bad for them, they are never around when we are there and they sleep in a different place because of us………even if we didn't do anything……" she stopped as she saw the look on Harry's face.

"Why are you beaming Harry?" she asked him. "I have got an idea gin, all the boys sleep in the common room just because I sleep in the dorm, and all the girls sleep in another dorm because you sleep in theirs. So, if I sleep in the common room, where will they sleep?" he asked raising his eyebrows up and down with a smile. "Yeah!...they'll sleep in their respective dorms. But all the girls sleep in the 7th year dorms…..so if I sleep there, they all can sleep in their dorms rite?" asked Ginny, her eyebrows furrowed.

"Nah! Not necessary" said Harry shaking his hands. "Why sleep alone. I'll sleep alone here and you'll sleep alone there. Instead both of us could sleep in the common room. I'll give you company and you give me company………..simple" said Harry and started chewing on his groundnut while Ginny was blushing and her insides were dancing. She thought………._always adorable……….._looking at Harry.

The rest of the day passed with Harry and Ginny telling each other about their most funny moments. What Ginny found most interesting was the dursleys stories. She felt very sorry for Harry for his 11 years of his life had been wasted was what she thought. The result of the day was that Ginny's feelings for Harry had tripled the amount she originally liked him. It wasn't different for Harry either. As he heard Ginny's childhood stories…………….his feelings for her deepened and he felt happy about it.

The time passed and then Ginny stood up and told Harry " common Harry, lets go……….we need to finish dinner soon and occupy the common room……or we might be too late as they all go to bed early so they don't have to see our faces". Harry smiled and said…."ok, pull me up". Ginny sighed and tried; finally she got fed up and used the Wengardium Leviosar spell to lift him up. After he begged her she dropped him back as he didn't want to be seen hovering into the great hall.

They had their dinner at 8:30, stuffed themselves and were at the Gryffindor common room by 8:45. They settled themselves by the fire and Ginny offered to go get the pillows and covers when Harry stopped her and said "no princess….you don't have to do all this………just sit down and relax" he added as he smiled at her. Ginny blushed furiously and took a seat near the fire place and watched what Harry was doing. He quietly summoned kreacher and asked him to get everything ready and then he took a place next to Ginny.

Kreacher got 2 mattresses ready, covered them, kept 4 fluffy pillows ready, 2 on each mattress, kept extra covers, bowed to Harry, muttered something under his breath and was off. Ginny smiled at her neatly done bed, and both decided to go get changed and get to bed soon. They changed and saw the time, it was 9. Harry said "They'll come anytime now" and he lay on his bed and covered himself. Ginny followed. After 10 minutes, Harry and Ginny were still awake, no one had come.

Suddenly someone opened the door. Harry and Ginny immediately closed their eyes and pretended to sleep. They heard many footsteps. Harry opened his eyes a little to see who all where there. He saw all of them including Ron and Hermione. They all took a few moments to get to their dorms. After all went, Harry and Ginny got up and both were glad that their plan had worked. Ginny was the happiest. She looked at Harry and said "Give me a 5", Harry gave her a 5, "up high ", Harry gave her a high 5, "down low ", but before Harry could give her a low 5, she pulled her hands away and said "too slow" and stuck out her toung at him. Harry looked at her and thought……………._always adorable…………._they both lay on their beds, bid each other good night and went to sleep.

Bu Harry had his thoughts……………he had seen something which even Ginny hadn't noticed.

A**U**T**H**O**R**S **N**O**T**E

**Review PLSS………………..does it suck? Well if it does…I need to know so I can change….…..so plss help by reviewing. **


	6. Harry and ginny SURPRISE!

**Chapter 6: Harry and Ginny- SURPRISE!**

Harry and Ginny were playing cards, when Harry got bored and said "That's enough now……….. I am bored" he said, throwing the cards on the table in the library. Ginny asked with a mischievous smile "Bored of the game or bored of loosing" she asked and started laughing. Harry smiled at her and said "well!...to tell the truth, I am tired of loosing…." He said and put his head down and made a fake sad face which every child would put up when they are disappointed and started laughing.

But Ginny was lost in him, his smile, and his way of doing things flattered her and she said without realizing what she was saying "You are sooo cute Harry………. Why do you always end up winning my heart?" she finished with her head tilted and looking into Harry's face. Suddenly there was silence. Harry and Ginny were staring at each other. Ginny who had realized what she said, started panicking. "I am sorry Harry……….. I am really sorry……. I dunno what I was thinking…………..please………can we just pass the moment…plss…. I didn't really mean what I said…" she said when Harry interrupted her.

"You didn't?" he asked, his face a little disappointed. "I thought you did mean it….. I am sorry gin, I didn't know you were playing a prank….." he said, his face practically trying to suppress laughter looking at Ginny's shocked expression and added in a mutter "I was practically praying it might be true…." He finished and turned his back on her so she wouldn't see him laughing.

Ginny who was looking at him with a shocked expression, was not willing to let go of Harry, she was sooo happy when she heard this from Harry, she almost screamed "no Harry, I meant it………I seriously meant it" she said and hugged him from the back. Harry now started laughing and turned towards Ginny and hugged her. After some time, they decided to go for a walk in the grounds.

Harry was walking with his hands in his pockets and Ginny, with her hands folded. They both were quiet for a few moments when Harry suddenly put his hands on Ginny's shoulders and pulled her closer to him and asked "what were you thinking when you let slip those divine words from you mouth gin?" he finished looking at her. "Mmmm…….. I thought that you were going to end up not talking to me and that I have ruined our friendship" she said looking into his face. "Well!... When you let slip this, my insides were dancing and if it had gone above a limit I would have pulled you and danced too" he said, his smile spreading across his face. "You tell me……. What you thought when I confessed to you?" said Harry as they both sat under their usual tree. "Mmmm………. Well! I would have danced if my senses where in place, but I was tooooooooo shocked to do anything" she said and put her head down as Harry started laughing.

Harry was looking at Ginny as she was meddling with her nails and he slowly asked her "When did you start liking me Ginny………….. Ron says you liked me even before you saw me" he said, having a look which said that's impossible. "Well! Ron is right…………….. I dunno when but I know 1 thing……………. From when I heard stories about you, I have always had something for you since then…………. Don't ask what……… cause I myself don't know….. "She said and looked into Harry's face. Harry looked at her and said "you are really great Ginny".

After a few hours of general talking, Harry and Ginny decided to go to the astronomy tower. Up there, Harry suddenly remembered something and said "hey gin, I forgot to mention something to you…………….the other night, when the two of us where pretending to sleep, did you notice what the others did when they saw both of us sleeping…?" he asked with a questioning look. "No Harry………….I kept my eyes closed so I don't give us away….. Why are you asking?" she asked looking at Harry. "Well!... I opened my eyes slightly to see who all where there and at that time I saw all of them grinning when they saw the two of us sleeping……….. And not just grinning but trying really hard to keep themselves from laughing out loud………………………. So what I think is……… its not us who did anything, its them who are up to something which I am dying to find out but haven't taken any measures to do so" he ended putting his head down and glowing a little red.

Ginny who was into what Harry was saying grinned and then said "so you think they are up to something in which they don't want to include us?" she asked with a questioning look. "No" said Harry looking into the lake…….. "They are up to something which is about us" he ended. Ginny stood thinking and then, putting things in place……..she said "ok…. I get it now…….what are we to do now?" she asked. "Do you remember what they were talking when you were sitting next to them on Saturday afternoon?" he asked Ginny. "Mmmm………. Not really……. But I heard your name a frequent number of times and it looked as though they wanted me to hear it…." She said blushing "and they also kept looking over at me 1 by 1" she added.

Harry was now thinking. Ginny……..we would better figure out something……… I really want to know what they are up to...…." Saying this….he grabbed Ginny's hand and was off. He took her to the common room and then told her "ok! I know what we'll do……………….. Tonight…..we'll sleep before them….like yesterday and both of us will notice why they are laughing….. Cause the other night they could have laughed for something that I didn't notice….right?...so we'll see tonight" he said and both of them sat on their mattresses to play chess.

A**U**T**H**O**R**S **N**O**T**E

**Mmmm…..how is it?...well……….. I guess you could have by now figured out why the others are doing this….. Except, of course Harry and Ginny. So….plss review me abt Ur opinions and suggestions. TYTY**


	7. The enemies conference

**Chapter 7: The "enemies" conference**

Harry and Ginny changed into their pyjamas and lay down in their respective beds. It was 8:45, and no one had come yet. Both Harry and Ginny were waiting in silence. After sometime, Harry turned around. At 9:30, Ginny got very bored. Harry hadn't turned back to face her. She peeped and saw, and made a noise which sounded just like her mother when she found Harry sleeping. She then thought……………… _how peaceful he looks while sleeping……Awwwww!..._then suddenly she realized something…………_the plan……Ohoh!...Harry has to get up….._she thought and said " harr…" when she thought…….._nooo……. I am not going to wake him up like this……._she thought as a mischievous smile appeared on her face.

She slowly creped behind Harry and jumped on his bed screaming " BHOOOOOOOOOO!", that made it…….Harry woke up with a start, his face all sweating and scared, he was about to scream when someone was about to open the portrait of the fat lady. Immediately, Ginny jumped to the side of Harry and slept beside him. Harry closed his eyes and both pretended to sleep. But Harry thought…………….. _Ohoh!...Ginny is sleeping on my bed…….._They heard footsteps. Ginny made herself more comfortable behind Harry and both of them, opened their eyes slightly to see everyone on the ground laughing after they saw Harry and Ginny.

Harry and Ginny immediately closed their eyes. After sometime, the crowd went to their respective dorms. Ginny got up from Harry's bed, and Harry got up too. Harry looked at Ginny and said "your such a dumber Ginny. You almost gave us away" he said as he sighed. Ginny said in response "Well!...I managed to not give us away even if I almost did…..and anyways ……. Why did you go to sleep?...if you hadn't….I wouldn't have done anything like BHHOOOing you. Harry in response to her said "What do you expect a person to do if they spend the whole day with you?" he asked and started laughing. Ginny got pissed and said " YOU!... I'll kill you…..so sad…" and she started hitting him with a pillow. "And anyways, you could have just called out my name instead of BHHOOOing me rite?" he said between thrashings from Ginny's pillow which made Ginny even more pissed and Harry got it from 2 pillows.

After they settled down, Harry told her "did you see the way they laughed when they saw us?" he asked with a serious look. "Ya! I did……. I was a bit shocked…." She said as she went and sat on her mattress. "Mmmm……." Said Harry and suddenly his face lightened up. Ginny hadn't realized this as she had got to meddling with her nails. Harry jumped on her bed screaming " I GOT IT" and that made Ginny fall out of the mattress. "Ouch!..."said Ginny as she hurt her back. " I am sorry gin, really sorry" said Harry and helped her up and made her sit on the bed.

"Its ok Harry……. What did you get anyways?...ur brains?" she asked in a soft mutter which Harry couldn't hear. " I got what they are trying to do and their plan is indeed a big success" said Harry and then told her what he thought.

Next morning,

All the others meet in the room of requirement. When all assembled, Ron got up and said " hey! Guys!... Let me first make a head count" and started counting. Then he moaned looking at Hermione " Hermione, only 9 of us are there……. 1 is missing" he said and counted again. The second time also he moaned the same thing. Hermione then asked "Ron, have you counted yourself or forgotten to do that again?" asked Hermione with a sigh. Ron replied " I guess I have forgotten to count myself" and he sat down, his face a deep shade of red as all the others started laughing.

Hermione got up and spoke " I guess our plan is very well a success. The last 3 days is a good example" she said and sat down next to Ron. Dean got up and said "well, we have approximately 4 more day for them to find out" he said with a worried look. "Don't worry" said Hermione, "they are smart enough to find out" she finished. "Do all of you know the ending plan?" asked Ron. "Well, it goes like this………….. We will be every where they are…….. Is that understood?" he asked in a business tone. All agree and together, they went in search of Harry and Ginny.

A**U**T**H**O**R**S **N**O**T**E

**PLSS review…… anything…… thr is only 1 more chap……..maybe 2…….. I hvnt thot abt it……but plss review and gv me ur opinions. **


	8. The story reveals

**Chapter 8: The story reveals**

Harry and Ginny were now eating their breakfast in the great hall. They were surprised to see all the others come and sit opposite them but didn't bother to speak a word with them. Harry and Ginny ate their breakfast quickly and went to the grounds for a stroll. They would have asked the others why they did that in the great hall but they hadn't yet decided how they were going to approach them.

Harry and Ginny were walking when they spotted the whole gang behind them acting as though they also came out for a stroll. Harry and Ginny looked at each other with a confused expression on their faces. They sat under their usual tree and the others did the same but sat under the neighbouring tree.

Until mid afternoon, they were being followed by the others. Harry and Ginny got bugged when the others sat right opposite them and spoke about them, though Harry and Ginny did not get what they were talking because all they did was say out their names aloud and drown the rest of the sentence in a whisper. Harry got an idea and whispered something in Ginny's ears. According to the idea, after they finished their lunch, Ginny said out loudly "common Harry……….lets go to the room of requirement….." and pulled Harry out of the hall before the others could react.

Outside the room of requirement, all the others did not know how to enter the room as Ginny and Harry had locked it from inside. After what seemed like 4 hours…..…….they slowly unlocked the door but the others didn't notice. After another hour, Harry peeped out and was shocked to see all of them waiting, a few sitting in corners, a few standing, he was about to close the door when Hermione said "stop it Harry, we have come to speak to you……. Please, allow us inside" she pleaded. Harry said "ha, its been days since I heard that voice" he answered with a sheepish smile and allowed everyone inside as he didn't want to hurt them the way they did.

Harry's and Ginny's plan was to make them approach Harry and ginny and it had worked. After they entered the room, they took seats. It was similar to the common room. Harry and Ginny were on the other side of the room. Harry took a seat next to Ginny and they both sat in silence. All were silent for a few minutes when Hermione started (isn't it obvious) " Harry and Ginny, I guess you figured out why we have been behaving like this for the past few days. I am sure you're bloody angry, even I will be if I were in your position" she said with a concerned look.

"So you know why we did this or do you want to know?" she asked with a questioning look.

"Yaya! We know……………. You wanted me and Harry to get together and that's why you did this" said Ginny with a fierce look. "But I don't understand……… what's the use of not talking with us for a few days bring me and Harry together" she asked with her face glowing red of anger this time (surprising).

"Knew you would ask that question" said Parvati. " Well!... It goes like this……. On Christmas Eve, while we were all enjoying, all of us noticed 1 thing………. You and Ginny were standing close to each other…………. I don think you would remember…………. But all of us had the same thought……….what a cute pair you two make…………"she said with a smile as Harry and Ginny tried their level best not to blush. "While the party was going on, we passed a message to every 6th year Gryffindor asking them to come to the common room at 1…….after you both slept…….we all met in the common room and everyone except Ron knew what was going on………..obviously no one expected him to know………..he's as thick as a pineapple…" she said and looked at him as he scowled at her.

Then Colin continued "we discussed about you and Ginny, we thought it was high time Harry realized his feelings for her and we tried to figure out a plan" he said and sat down. Dean continued, saying "Then Hermione came up with this brilliant idea……….. She told us that…. You, Harry, hate to be alone unless it comes to difficult times. She figured out that it's because of all of us that you, Harry haven't yet realized your feelings for Ginny. What we then decided to do was to move away from you so you would move closer to Ginny" he said, winking at Harry.

Ron continued "I told them that you wouldn't come approach anyone if you didn't do the mistake…. i.e. we didn't talk to you….right?...you never approached us……..because you knew you didn't do anything wrong. I told them this remembering our small misunderstanding in our 4th year" he said and put his head down.

" We guessed that Ginny wouldn't dig her nose into something when people don't want her there…….so she wouldn't mess with our plan" said Parvati. " So we avoided both of you, especially Harry because he had always been surrounded by us that Ginny had been out of his sight……..and its his 6th year, and we thought there is a limit to how long Ginny can wait………. so we thought………. Out of loneliness….Harry would end up becoming Ginny's friend and then would realize his feelings for her" said dean.

It was now Hermione who spoke "We had guessed that all of this would take the whole of Christmas holidays, as Harry is not lesser than Ron at being thick………" she trailed away as Harry stared at her with raised eyebrows and immediately Hermione said "but he's been a good boy………" she added with a smile. " After that meet we had in the common room, we all owled our parents saying we wouldn't be coming for Christmas and gave some excuses…….." said dean.

Harry and Ginny looked at each other and said " can you guys give us a minute please……….we need to talk over something" they said with pleading looks. All of them went out of the room and Harry closed the door. After 5 minutes, Harry opened the door and let them in and joined Ginny who was in the other end of the room. They both stood up, their hands folded and their faces facing the ground, they said "We are sorry guys, we really thank you for doing this for us………you all didn't go home for your Christmas because of us and we are really sorry and grateful about it……………..you can give us….." Harry said ….. When Ginny said " we owe you…….."……… Ginny stomped Harry's foot as Harry had skipped to the next sentence forgetting the other sentence they had by hearted and Harry let out a small "ouch" and both continued saying "we owe you for what you have done for us and we accept any punishment you give us" Saying this, they ended and looked up at all the others face to see them laughing.

Ron said " you bet we are going to give you a punishment………….. You made us wait for bloody 5 hours outside this room, we are going to lock you both up and open the door after 5 hours" he said with a stern look. Harry said " that's ok with us………….isn't it gin, you can lock both of us in a room for 5 hours………….its ok…" but he was interrupted by Ron who said " Aahhh………Are you kidding me………. I didn't say both of you together………. I said both of you separately" and he gave a victorious smile. Harry said "oh!... that's ok too…….Mmmm…..its… fine…..aah…….Mmmm…..its ok……." he said but was very hesitant and everyone could notice that and all started to laugh…….and Hermione said between laughs "he was just kidding Harry".

Harry blushed as he had made a fool outa himself and laughed along with them.

The all hugged and the rest of the holidays were the most memorable times they had together.

(All of them gave Harry and Ginny their Christmas presents which they had hidden……….)

_**THE END**_


	9. Authors note

_**AUTHORS NOTE**_

_**hey all of you!...hope you njoied it...is it terrible?sick?gud?bad?sucks?nice?worthless?worth reading?...anythng ...i just want to know if u ppl liked it or didnt and ur suggestions so i can improve in my other chapters...anyways...whoever read it...thanks a million...cya then!**_


End file.
